


Longing

by misskatieleigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he gets through each day for this, just for the chance of <i>this</i> moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

They pass in the corridor once every seven days, her in one direction and him in the other - always running. She stops, every time – her salute crisp and her back straight like her breath isn’t heaving in her chest; the perfect picture of a marine passing a superior officer. No one looks past the illusion to see where her eyes land, to observe the slide of her tongue across her lip as more than just evidence of the dry air below the mountain.

His salute is not so uniform, the back of his shirt starched stiff with sweat. The world spinning round because of the revolutions of non-descript tile beneath his feet just for the chance of this moment of held breath, for the glimpse of her eyes sliding over his skin like phantom touch. If he could open his mouth he’d ask for more, if he could move he’d move just one step closer, breath her in like oxygen.

Time starts again, two celestial bodies passing just close enough to reflect each other’s light before another cycle of darkness. He makes his feet move, makes his eyes look straight ahead; makes his mouth stay shut for another day.


End file.
